Queenbees, Wannabees and the Titans, too
by The Lovely Lady Macbeth
Summary: This is an old one; but I'm planning to finish this thing... Anyway, think Mean Girls. The titans are in high school, facing the horrors of boring teachers, bullies, and plastic, pink-loving, girls. RxS, BBxR, CyxOC. Terra is a plastic
1. A ride to hell

Pairings: Robin and Starfire, Beastboy and Raven, and a little Beastboy and Terra… Um… Cyborg and another character… Slade and the freaky spider-tameranean lady who tried to eat star.

Starfire- Kory Anders ; Blackfire- Katie Anders ; Raven- Raven Black ; BB- Garfield Logan ; Cyborg- Victor Stone ; Robin- Dick Grayson ; Speedy- Sam Summers ; Aqualad- Adam Finn ; Terra- Terra Snyder ; Kitten- Kitty Moth ; Gizmo- Gregory Brisk ; Jinx- Jenny Williams ; Mammoth- Matt Martinez ; Fang- Freddy "Fang" Roberts ; Johnny Rancid- Johnny Rancid ; Mad Mod –Mr. Mod ; Slade- Mr. Slate ; Larry the titan- Larry the Copy Cat ; Mumbo Jumbo- Mr. Matarazzo (the janitor who plays tricks on students, former magician) ; that freaky Spider-tameranean Lady who tried to eat star- Ms. Arachnida

A ride to Hell

"Kory, Katie… I looked at your schedule earlier and it said that you would be off by 3. Now, I want the two of you to be home before three forty five," a middle-aged woman in khaki pants and a white blouse told her daughters who were nervous about their first day of school.

"Mom, don't you think I should have a better curfew than that? Besides, I am the eldest. Kory, on the

other hand, should be here earlier since she can't even open a coca-cola can by herself," said one of the

daughters whose name was Katie as smiled evilly at her younger sister.

"That is unfair, Katie. You know that I was never allowed to drink Soft Drinks. And since we are only one

year apart, I think that our rules should be the same," Said the other daughter, Kory. Then she started to

shout at her sister as if Katie pulled her long hair.

"Girls! Stop! Now here is your money, and here comes your ride," their father said coming out of the

garage, handing each of them ten dollars then pointed at the yellow bus that stopped nearby. The two

girls ran off to their bus after kissing their mom and dad on the cheek. Kory, however, looked back at her

new house. They have been there for 3 days and it already felt like home. Although, she preferred her old

home in New Zealand to this big "Glass House" (as she would call it). It was huge, white and mostly glass.

They had a big pool and a large patio where they could hold parties. Even though she was new to this

environment, she felt so scared to leave this new house and go to a place she never been to, school. Over

the past 12 years, Kory had been home-schooled and was taught by her mother. Her father was an

ambassador and earned a lot of money but he was barely around for his family. Katie never liked the idea

of home-school. She was very sociable and was a little on the wild side which made her end up in a small

private school. Kory grew up to be refined, well-mannered and a 16-yr-old who spoke so properly since she never got the slang terms her older sister would use. Katie, growing up with other kids, became street-smart and picked up slang words from her Maori friends. Kory missed her old home; she also knew that she would miss her new home when she would step into her new high-school.

BEEP BEEP

"Come on!" the bus driver yelled to Kory. Kory ran into her bus. As soon as she was inside, all heads

turned toward her. Most of the guys were gawking. The girls were talking about how silky her auburn hair was and how bright her emerald green eyes were. Others were talking about Katie who looked just like Kory but was slightly taller and had dark brown hair. Her sister sat with a girl sporting dark clothes and blonde hair with a lot of pink streaks.

"Sorry sis… Looks like you're on your own," Katie said with a grin. She turned to her blonde friend and

started talking about "The Used" (an emo Rock band) Kory scanned the bus for seats. The leftover

seats were filthy and the last clean seat was occupied by some girl's bag. Kory looked at her. This girl

looked intimidating. She was pale, dressed up in dark clothes and had some lavender streaks on her black

hair. She was a Goth. She looked up to Kory and asked in a monotone voice,

"Want this seat?"

"Yes, please. I thank you very–"Kory replied happily and rather loudly until she was silenced by the girl's

cold glare.

"I apologize. Mother said it isn't good manners to talk so loudly or shout in public unless you are watching

a sport or a 'Rock' concert." She said uncomfortably.

"Sure…" the girl replied with an irritated tone.

"My name is Kory Anders," Kory said with smile, while extending a hand to the girl. The girl, however did

not shake it. Instead, she looked at it then looked up to Kory who was still smiling and said,

"Raven. I don't shake hands." Kory put her hand down as the bus stopped in front of a bus stop full of

kids. The door opened and a line of kids slithered into the bus. Five kids sat in the very back of the bus,

behind Kory and Raven. Then a tall, lanky boy, who was commonly known as Garfield Logan, came in and

caused every body in the bus to laugh. They weren't laughing at his chipped tooth on the left side of his

mouth; and neither were they laughing at the heap of Algebra books that he was struggling to hold. But

they were laughing at his color. No, he wasn't black… Try green. Unfortunately, this boy, an excellent

swimmer, held a grudge against a teammate of his. After their usual stretching and 30-lap session, the

teammate grabbed bottles of green dye before Garfield got out. Knowing that Garfield was a slob and

never closed his locker during practices, the teammate poured the green dye into his Shampoo bottle and

liquid soap bottle. As Garfield headed for the shower, he saw that the sneaky teammate came out with a

sly smile on his face.

"He's probably up to something," he told himself. Although, he didn't notice that he turned green right

after his shower until the teammate brought it up. Garfield ended up crying in his room. He didn't know

whether he should go to school the next day or not.

Back in the school bus…

"What is the matter with him? Is he green because he is feeling ill?" Kory asked innocently. She was never

exposed to anything this weird. Garfield, on the other hand, did not know where to go. His pals didn't want to sit with him

since he became the laughing-stock for the day. Garfield maneuvered to the back of the bus and sat on the same row as Kory and Raven.

"Hello! My name is Kory Anders. Are you feeling ill today?" Kory asked him.

"Um… no. You must be new…" Garfield replied looking at her weirdly.

"Yes, I am. I have transferred from New Zealand. And this is my new friend, Raven." She said cheerfully.

Raven looked at Kory then to Garfield, then said with her usual bored tone,

"Hi. My name is Raven. We are not friends so please leave me alone." She said coldly. Kory looked down and started to frown as she thought about what Raven said. She was really sensitive. Before she apologized to Raven, Garfield started talking again.

"Don't mind her," he said. "She's in my literature class and I noticed that she's always crabby!"

"Crabby?" Star asked. "Do you mean that she has the same characteristics as the animals in Class Crustacea? B-but, that's impossible!" (Biology stuff) she said with a shocked expression.

Suddenly, Garfield laughed.

"That's a good one! Ha-ha…" he said then continued chuckling.

He had thought it was a joke but he did not know that Kory, a naïve girl, seldom joked about things. Kory, who confused about why he laughed, just smiled at him. Even though Kory didn't get why he was laughing, Raven was there and witnessed everything.

"What a loser," she muttered to herself.

In a few minutes, they reached school. Kory stood in front of the building. It was big, full of panicky teenagers and was the last place she wanted to be in.

"Hey, newbie!" Garfield shouted then ran to her. "What's your first class?" he asked.

Kory looked at her schedule. Literature was first. Her favorite!

"Literature is first. May I know what your first subject is?" she said.

"Same. This is just great… I have a meeting at lunch!" he said disappointedly. "Come on, lets go to Literature… You'll hate Mr. Mod!"


	2. Jump City High Calamities

Bumblebee- Brianna Allen

I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS I WISH I DID

Kory walked down the hall with Garfield. Since they had most of the same classes, Garfield had stuck with her before school.

"Your locker number is… 39. Right here," he said pointing out her locker.

"Thank you, Garfield. Which book should I bring? Do I take Romeo and Juliet or Julius Caesar?"

"All hail Caesar! Wait… Why do you even have Romeo and Juliet anyway? The _Juniors_ are taking that up."

Just then, a pissed-off Katie stormed in front of Kory and Garfield.

"Give me that." She commanded as she grabbed her copy of Romeo and Juliet from Kory.

"She is what you call 'Crabby' today," Kory said, still glaring at her sister. "Mother did not permit her to

come home after 4."

"I wouldn't know about that junk. I'm the only child." He responded while heading for his locker which was close to Kory's.

Kory stuffed her text books into her locker, got her books for Literature and her purple binder. Together, they entered their Lit class and saw everyone going wild. In one corner, two girls in pink were surrounded by their blonde "Queen Bee" who was drenched in tears.

"A-a-and… th-that…i-is…h-how… I… dumped him! WAAAAH!" she cried out as her friends tried to comfort her. On the other side of the classroom, a little boy who was about 4'10, walked around looking for someone, clutching his laptop. He was completely bald, dressed in dark green and had insulted everyone as he walked around the classroom.

"Get out of my seat, Booger!" he shouted with a high-pitched voice at a jock that was twice as big as he was. Garfield walked to some of his friends who seemed to look like a bunch of nerds.

"Hey guys! Up for some Star Trek this Saturday?" he asked his friends whose heads were nodding like crazy.

Kory felt so out of place. She didn't know what to do, so she headed for the door to get out of the classroom until she bumped into the teacher whose papers flew everywhere. He was a little over-dressed for class. He wore white pants and a blazer which was supposedly made out of the British flag. His hair looked just like John Lennon's, although they were light brown. He also had suede shoes to complete his "Rock-and-Roll" look. The students were laughing at him.

"Oy! Look what you've done! These tests were hard to correct, poppet!" he said with a very angry look.

"I apologize for what I have done. I was unaware of your presence. I shall lead you to seat before the teacher arrives," she said, feeling embarrassed.

"I AM THE TEACHER!" he barked. Right after his explosion, a tall, stern man came into the class room.

"Mr. Mod! May I know your explanation for a messy classroom?" he said eyeing the sheets of paper scattered everywhere.

"Ha! Mister Slate! 'Ow you doin' old chap?" he replied with a fake chuckle.

"Mod, this not the type of atmosphere my students should learn in. I expect better from you next time." He said, glaring at the shaking Brit.

"Student's, I have an announcement to make. We have a new student who came all the way from New Zealand." He said as he looked for Kory.

"Um, Principal, I am from _London_… Take a look at my top," said Mod showing off his flag.

Principal Slate shook his head.

"The name of our new _student_ is… Kory Anders. Where are you, Kory?"

"I am here, sir. The test papers scattered on the floor is my fault. I accidentally bumped into the teacher."

"That is okay, child. Now, have a good day in Jump City High. If you have any questions or complaints, you can come to my office anytime." He said, and then walked out of the classroom without saying anything else.

"So, my lil duckies, ready for some Caesar Salad? He he he," he said, thinking that his joke was quite hilarious when nobody laughed at it.

The first few subjects were crazy. In literature, Mr. Mod didn't discuss Julius Caesar; instead he ended up talking about the Queen and kept on glaring at Kory. In algebra, the teacher made a lot of mistakes which made the students confused. All the subjects seemed horrible to Kory. Finally, the bell rang and everyone ran out from class to the cafeteria. All the tables were occupied although each table had extra seats left.

"Hey Kor, I have a meeting with the rest of the swimming team… Just find yourself a seat and- just blend in." Garfield had said before he took off.

"But where shall I sit?" Kory whispered.

Kory walked around the cafeteria, carrying her tray which had milk in a tetra pack, and a plate of carbonara. She walked up to a table full of girls. There was a vacant seat although the girl sitting next to it placed her books on it so that Kory would leave. She did leave that table and started looking for another table. Just when she was about to give up, she found a table by the exit door with normal looking teenagers; normal to her. The kids in this table were dressed in tribal costumes which made Kory think they were Maori. It didn't occur to her that these people were in the drama club, trying out their new costumes. But Kory walked up to that table excitedly and said,

"Tena Koae!" she said with a wide grin. (Tena Koae means 'Hello' in Maori)

"What the hell did she say?" a girl whispered to one of her friends. The group looked at her oddly and silently. The silence broke as one of the guys had asked with a smirk

"Are you in special ed?"

Kory never went to school but she knew what special education meant. The whole table laughed at her. She looked down and turned to the exit so she could eat outside. Just then a boy about her age ran into the cafeteria and accidentally bumped into her, causing her to drop the tray. The table burst into laughter again but as the boy glared at them, they stopped. The boy looked back at Kory. _Wow_, she thought. The only boy she had ever found attractive was her neighbor in New Zealand who was 15 years her senior. This was totally different. He had dark brown hair and light blue eyes that were fixed on her.

"H-hel-lo," Kory started to say to start a conversation; but the boy started apologizing.

"I am so sorry! Look, I'll buy you lunch… Sounds great, right? It's the least I can do for knocking your tray

down." He said nervously but with a smile. Kory's cheeks were flushed. She couldn't do anything but stutter.

"I, uh, I—um…" she said while searching for words; however, nothing came out.

"I'll take that as a 'Yes'," he said and grabbed her hand; he led her to the line and got her a new tray.

The boy stood behind her in the line. Kory could tell that he was an athlete. He was quite tanned, he was in his jersey and a lot of girls either greeted him or looked resentfully at Kory.

"So…" he said hoping that he would be able to start a conversation. "You're new, right?"

"That is correct," Kory replied still smiling at him.

"Where did you come from?"

"New Zealand,"

"Really? Oh yeah… Mr. Slate told me about a transfer student from NZ. He said that you'd probably need some help." he said as he paid for her food.

"Mr. Slate is the principal, correct?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah… Correct. My name is Richard. I'm the class president," he said, holding out a hand for Kory to shake.

"My name is Kory. It's nice meeting you; and I appreciate what you have done for me,"

"Hey… Well, if you need any help, you can approach me anytime."

"Well, I am in need for your assistance right now. Would you mind helping me locate a seat in this cafeteria?" she asked as she scanned the room for vacant seats.

"The caf' is full. Why don't you have lunch with me outside? There are more seats there." He said, hoping to convince her to have lunch with him.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you, Richard." She replied.

Meanwhile, Garfield was having a rough time. The coach was furious with Garfield since a competition was coming up and he was, well, green.

"Logan, you're not competing… The green dye is just too disgusting for the audience and the judges!"

"But Coach, you know I didn't do this! It's Adam, I tell you. As I entered the locker room, he came out with that stupid little evil grin… Look at him! It's that grin!" he pointed at Adam who was just leaning on the wall behind the coach. Before the coach turned around, he got rid of his nasty look.

"Logan, Finn has only one look and that's what he's wearing right now." He said angrily to Garfield.

Adam Finn, who was still leaning on the wall, was a tall kid. He had shoulder length black hair which he tied up, and black eyes to match his hair. He sure was tall, buff and handsome; but he was also mean, proud and… mean. Ever since kindergarten, Adam has played tricks on Garfield from glued seats to whoopee cushions. They had some love-hate relationship.

"Logan, you're out of this one. Finn, you're taking Logan's place… Make the most of it, kid." He said to Adam who was looking rather impressed with himself.

"Thanks, Coach. I'll do my best for the team." He said with a serious look on his face.

"Good… You're all dismissed." He said and left for the Teachers' Lounge. As the coach left, Adam stepped in front of Garfield.

"Thanks for the spotlight, loser!" he said. Garfield wanted to swear; he wanted to punch Adam. But when he opened his mouth to say something, a loud burp came out.

"Aw! Yuck! That's nasty, Logan!" Adam said as he pinched his nose; but Garfield walked out looking pleased with himself.

Meanwhile, in the cafeteria, Raven sat down and started sipping from a thermos which was filled with green tea. She was thinking about the red-head she met in the bus earlier that day. _I should've been nicer to her_, she thought. Her friend came in with her tray and looked at Raven suspiciously. The girl was black, tall and dressed up in black. Her brown hair was tied up into a pony tail, and a few strands were left. She had different sorts of piercing and had a tattoo of a bee on her right arm.

"Raven? Is there something bothering you? You know, you weren't paying attention in class this morning..." her concerned friend asked her.

"Yeah… It's just that Logan sat close to me in the bus today…"

"Ugh, Logan? He's green! How could you still like him? He looks ridiculous…"

"That's not the only thing that's bothering me, Brianna… You know the new girl, right?"

"Yeah, she's pretty but she's too innocent…"

"Well, she sat next to me in the bus. In between Garfield and me and she told him that we were friends. I just told her that we weren't friends. I bet she looked sad cuz I heard Garfield telling her that 'I am crabby'… Where the hell did that come from?" she told her friend who was just staring at her.

"Raven, you were pretty harsh on the girl… And it made you look bad in front of Logan."

"I know!"

"You know what to do," Brianna said, slapping Raven on the back.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Befriend this Kory-girl… You might be able teach her a thing or two… Besides, I heard that Logan was planning on helping her out. You two can be a team."

"Fine. Where's Kory?" she asked as she closed her thermos and stood up.

Kory found herself walking with the hottest guy and her high school. Finally, they reached a table with two guys who looked like jocks. One of them was black. He was tall, big and wore a jacket which had the name "Stone" sewed on the back. The other guy had dirty blonde hair and looked as good and charming as Richard. He wasn't wearing a jersey or anything but wore a descent dark-blue polo shirt with jeans. He was trying to shoot a piece of paper into the garbage can which was 8 ft. away from them.

"Hey guys!" Rich called to his friends.

"Hey Rich! New girlfriend?" the tall black guy asked with a smirk.

"No! Of course not… She's a new classmate. Kory, these are my pals."

"Hello, it is a pleasure to make new friends here in America." She said with a smile.

"This is Victor" Rich said, pointing to "Stone". "He's the football team's very own quarterback…"

"Nice meeting you, little lady." He said as he grabbed Kory's hand to shake. Unfortunately, his grip was too hard that Kory had to pull her hand out of his. _What is a quarterback_, she thought.

"And this is Sam…" Rich continued, pointing to the "descent" one. "He's a very good archer…"

Sam took Kory's hand and kissed it which made Rich quite angry.

"So, how do you find Jump City High, Kory?" he asked while flashing a big smile.

"I'm starting to like it here. The teacher in my literature class was exceedingly dull and I thought that my day would be ruined because of him. However, Rich helped me out in the cafeteria and he was nice enough to let me sit here with you. I never knew how friendly the students in this school were," she said and smiled at Rich. Rich smiled back at her; but Sam looked pretty jealous… again.


	3. Character Info

Main CHARACTERS:

Kory Anders: Considered one of the prettiest girls in school even though she's new. She's naïve yet smart and thinks that Raven is actually a normal teenager and that Garfield is sick cuz of his skin color, green. She likes Richard Grayson and thinks that Johnny Rancid is a jerk. She also hates Mr. Mod who can't stop calling her "Carrot Top" (he will call her that in the next few chapters). Her mom likes her better than her older sister, Katie. Btw, she's really good in Literature class… Mr. Mod just doesn't like paying attention to her.

Rich Grayson: Adopted son of a millionaire. He moved from Gotham cuz his dad was exiled. He is one of the most popular guys in high school, he's smart (class president) and a lot of girls like him; but he can't keep his eyes off one girl in school, Kory. He plays soccer and has a kick-ass motorbike. Two of his closest friends, Adam and Sam, will separate from him and Victor, the quarterback. He hates Kitty (you'll meet her soon) and Mr. Mod.

His only weakness is Literature class. He hates literature, but Kory will help him… He has a fan whose name is Larry. Larry copies him in everything. He even sends Kory notes from Richard… (Well, he will in the next few chapters)

Raven Goth: She's freaky. No one wants to mess with her, especially Garfield. She loves poetry (dark poetry) and herbal tea. She's really pale, she's got purple streaks in her hair and she wears dark clothes everyday. After school, she and her best friend, Jenny, meditate in her house. She hates Kitty, Mr. Mod, Mr. Slate, Mr. Matarazzo and everybody else. Her type of music? Anything gloomy and gothic rock…

She secretly likes Garfield but knows that she scares him. She belongs to a group called "The Socially-challenged" which is made up of Jenny (Jinx), Matt (Mammoth, Brianna (Bumblebee).

Garfield Logan: a swimmer who is doing quite a good job on the team. He had an issue with Adam Finn, a boy who's also on the team. Ever since kindergarten, Adam would play tricks on puny Garfield who was also helpless. Rich and Vic were his friends before but ever since Adam joined the "Jocks", Garfield moved away from them and went with a bunch of nerds. Now that Garfield is literally green, his friends kick him out of the circle; and he ends up hanging out with Kory and "The Socially-Challenged" who are not so socially-challenged at all. His true love is TOFU!

Victor Stone- He's the biggest, tallest and friendliest guy in school. Being fit and on the football team is all that matters to him. MVP in everything. He loves cars, computers and everything hi-tech. He will like Brianna… He thinks that Rich and Kory make a cute couple that he ends up setting them up together and stuff; what a friend! Victor hates Algebra… especially the teacher, Ms. Arachnida, a weird teacher who is fond of spiders and good looks. He also hates Fang and thinks that Slate is gay. Later, he'll set Mr. Slate and Ms. Arachnida up and try to get them to like each other. They are both dull teachers who need to get laid! In other words, he's Cupid!

A/N – Star and Rob forever! I'm making Terra a plastic (you'll know if you've seen mean girls). She's gonna be the "walking mouth" of the school.


	4. The unexpected Clique

The unexpected Clique

"Annoying pest… Ugly fatso… Swimming Chicken…" Garfield muttered to himself while listening to Adam's annoying voice continuously saying: _Thanks for the spotlight, loser_. Garfield continued cussing as he walked down the hall to look for Kory. As he kept on walking, Raven came rushed out of the cafeteria to look for Kory as well. Raven looked up and saw Garfield who was walking towards her. _What am I gonna do_, she thought. Garfield, however, didn't see her coming since he was staring at the floor, still muttering those insults.

"Okay… J-just act natural…" Raven muttered under her breath. She was getting closer to Garfield who was still glaring at the ground.

"Time to speed up," she said to herself then started to walk faster. When she was closer to Garfield, she slipped. Garfield (who was still staring at the ground) slipped as well. Raven was on her back and Garfield fell on top of her. Just then, the Janitor, Mr. Matarazzo, came out holding a bucket of water and a mop.

"Tsk, Tsk. Kids these days! They never read the "Slippery" sign I put up to warn them about the slippery floor." He laughed as he moved on to clean the hall.

"Get off me, NOW!" Raven shouted at Garfield who was actually gazing at Raven.

"Ohmygoshit'sRaven…" he gasped. Garfield, being the goofy kid as always, never took ladies seriously until Raven came to Jump City. At first, Raven seemed like the typical shy new girl; therefore Garfield tried to befriend her. Raven was a regular kid. She biked, played in the park with friends and even wore bright clothes. The only thing unusual about her was that she loved dark poems, scary movies and supernatural stuff. After she adjusted to the new city, a group of girls had spread rumors about her being a witch. No one wanted to be friends with her anymore; even Garfield stepped back and was convinced that the rumors were true. Raven hid herself in her room the whole summer. She dyed all her clothes black, stayed away from the sun and became paler than ever. But even with the gothic, freaky look and the sour attitude, Garfield still liked her; after all, he used to have a crush on her.

"Oh, hi Raven." He said to her with his "dashing" smile.

"Hey. You're going blind aren't you?" she asked hoping that he'd explain his clumsiness.

"Oh… That! Right. It's Adam Finn, he's a real jerk," he told her as she nodded her head and rolled her eyes, "Btw, have you seen the Kory? I promised her that I'd have lunch with her and save her from humiliation on her first day."

"She went that way," Raven said as she pointed to the door behind him. "I'm looking for her, too. I thought she'd want to have lunch with me my pals."

"I know! Let's sit together," Garfield said as they walked to the door.

"Just don't humiliate me." Raven responded in her usual boring voice.

They walked out of the building and entered an open space with round tables which were already occupied by students. Garfield and Raven walked around and spotted Kory sitting with the most popular guys in school—Rich, Sam, Victor… and Adam??? Garfield was enraged when he saw his best enemy sitting with his new best friend. He walked to their table and was greeted by a mischievous Adam.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my newly-promoted towel boy," he said with a smirk. Garfield's fists were ready to punch until Rich stood up.

"Adam, sit down. You wouldn't want to be going to detention again," Rich reminded him. Kory stood up; she was happy to see her bus mates getting along.

"Hello friends! I have made a new friend in the place they call 'the cafeteria'… his name is Richard" she introduced Rich to them.

"And these are his friends; this is Victor, that is Sam and I believe you have met his other friend, Adam"

"Yeah, we met." Garfield said coldly with narrow eyes.

"Excuse me, Kory… But we need to talk." Raven quickly said and pulled Garfield and Kory to a corner.

"Raven, I was gonna tackle Adam right there!!! Why'd you pull me out?!" Garfield asked annoyingly.

"To stop you from getting your ass kicked,"

"Um, friend Raven, can you not see that Garfield does not have an ass? I do not see an animal anywhere." A concerned Kory asked Raven, thinking that Raven was referring to a donkey. (Donkey ass)

"Never mind… I'm sorry for what happened in the bus. My friends and I are inviting you to hang out with us for the rest of the year… So, wanna join us?" Raven asked. Kory looked from Raven to Garfield. Raven seemed nice and she wanted to join her, but when she looked at Garfield who looked goofy and lonely, she realized that he needed a friend too.

"Apology accepted, friend Raven. However, I would be pleased if Garfield can join us in this 'Hanging out' ritual. He needs companionship as well." She said giving Raven a bone-crushing hug.

"Y-yeah… K-kory, I c-cant breeeeaaaaathhh!" she told Kory who had suddenly let go of her out of embarrassment.

"Hey! Wait! Who says that I don't have friends???" asked a confused Garfield; no one answered him but Kory and Raven just grinned as they walked away from the corner.

"C'mon, let's get some grub!!!" Garfield shouted.

"You two may go ahead of me. I shall tell Richard that I will be having lunch with you," Kory told her new friends. As they left, she went back to Rich whose friends were teasing him about the new girl. Kory tapped Rich's shoulder and when he looked at her, Kory blushed again. Sam was a little jealous when he saw this but realized that Rich was his friend.

"Hey Kory, what's up?" he asked as he stood up.

"Um, I believe that the sky is up, Rich." She said with a giggle. Richard just smiled at her and let out a chuckle.

"Um… Is there, uh, anything you wanna tell me?"

"Oh yes! I would like to inform you that I will return to my friends right now. Thank you for all your help, Richard." She said with a smile. She walked away to catch up to Raven and Garfield. Rich gazed at her as she walked away. Victor stood up and patted Rich on the back.

"Ooooo! Do I sense 'love at first sight' here?" he teased Richard who looked down, still blushing.

"Vic, leave me alone. By the way, there's no such thing as 'love at first sight'." Rich confirmed. The table became silent; then after six seconds, Vic asked:

"You gonna ask her out?"

"Definitely," Rich replied with a grin.

Raven led Kory and Garfield to a table of 2 girls and a boy who were all in black. Raven walked to Brianna and her best friend Jenny and told them about her incidents with Garfield and Kory and explained to them why they would be sitting with them. Brianna stood up from her seat and greeted Kory by holding out a hand. Kory shook it but realized the Brianna, just like Victor Stone, had quite a grip. Jenny stood up and handed Kory a friendship bracelet made up of light blue and purple thread.

"Glad to have you with us," she said with a soft, brassy voice. As the girls did that, Matt welcomed Garfield into the group. First he started by hugging Garfield the way Kory tried to crush Raven. When he let go of Garfield, he grabbed the skinny guy by his shirt and said:

"Welcome to the team,"

"Yeah, no problem…" Garfield said, trying to recover from dizziness. The 6 of them sat down and started talking.

"We are "The Socially-Challenged"," said Jenny

"What a name… it fits you guys," he scoffed.

"Shut up," Raven snapped.

"Yes, Raven." He said quietly and felt like hiding under the table; Raven on the other hand felt terrible after saying that.

"That means that we treasure our privacy, green boy." Jenny continued.

"We also have one thing in common…" Brianna added in.

"And what is this that you have in common?" Kory asked.

"We hate those girls over there…" Matt said as he pointed at a bunch of girls fully clad in pink miniskirts and halters.

"That, too. But we're all artists. Matt can sing," Brianna interrupted. Matt smiled when he heard his name.

"Raven can write… she's a poet." Raven grinned, for the first time.

"And Jenny is into sculpture…" Jenny showed her calloused hands to show some evidence.

"I've been sculpting ever since I was 8," she said.

"Whadya do, Brianna? Dance?" Garfield asked.

"My specialty… tattoos." She said, flashing her bumblebee tattoo.

"That is beautiful, Brianna. My sister, Katie, had a tattoo applied to her bottom before. It looked nothing like this!" she said as she examined the tattoo. The other girls made a face at Katie's tattoo story while the boys tried picturing Katie's "bottom" in their minds. The bell rang. The students of Jump City High went through two more classes; and then the bell rang again. Kids spilled out of the building and went into their cars, mounted their bikes and set off, walking home.

Kory was in a classroom, talking to her Algebra teacher, Ms. Arachnida, who was impressed by her performance in class. Ms. A, was a tall, thin and pale lady who was as stern as their principal. She gave good grades to those who earned it and failed those who don't show interest in math. How can anyone love algebra so much?

"Kory, you've been so active in your first day in class… Did your mother teach you all this?" she asked as she looked at Kory's worksheets which had grades like 94, 92, 97 encircled.

"Yes, Ms. Arachnida. My older sister once left her Math Workbook at home and I decided to solve a number of problems with my mother,"

"How would you like to take Pre Calculus, child? It would be good for a college résumé."

"I shall ask permission from my parents first, Ms. Arachnida."

"Well, let me know tomorrow."

"Yes, I will. Thank you." She said then ran out of the classroom to get away from the freaky teacher. She ran out of the building to look for Katie. After looking for her sister for a few minutes, Katie's head poked out from a blue car that stopped in front of the school.

"Kor! I've got a ride home, so you're on your own again. Love ya, Bye bye!" Katie shouted.

"B-but, Katie! I do not know where our new home is!" Kory shouted back; but Katie didn't hear a thing for she was gone. Kory stood there and sighed. Just then, she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Rich. Kory blushed again when Rich grinned at her.

"Need a ride home?" he asked her with his usual "pulse-stopping" smile.


	5. A Ride With Rich

(A/N Starfire and Robin!!!!)

**A Ride With Rich**

"Hello Richard," Kory said giving him a hundred watt smile. "Truthfully, I may need a ride home. You would not mind taking me home, would you?"

"Yeah… I mean, no… I don't mind" he stammered after seeing her smile "Just tell me where you live and I'll take you there before 10 minutes."

"Glorious!" she squealed and hugged Richard who began to blush furiously. Not a bone-crushing hug, but a normal and 'friendlier' one. "Although, my home is quite distant from this school. It would take us more than 10 minutes to get there,"

"Don't worry… I'll make you get there on time," he said with a wink.

"Thank you, Rich," she said, looking down to hide her bright red face.

"Wow! You actually called me Rich," he said as he led her to his ride.

"It is easier to refer to you as Rich. And it sounds nicer, as well." She said.

"Well, thanks… Oh! Here's my baby!" he said. Kory started thinking about a real baby when she heard him say that. _He has a child_, she thought. But as he walked to a beautiful Harley-Davidson motorbike, she realized that he was talking about his ride. It was real beauty, black with dark red lining and was big enough for two. The question was, was she safe to ride on?

"Richard, it is lovely! An automobile this fine would be a Harley-Davidson product, correct?" she asked as she interestingly looked at it.

"How did you know that?!" he asked with a shocked expression. For someone so naïve, she's well-rounded.

"My father owns a bike like this," she smiled at him.

"My dad too… He just had an extra one; so he gave it to me." He said. "Well, are you ready?"

"Is it safe?" she asked as she watched him mount his bike. Rich extended a hand and grinned.

"Do you trust me?" he asked (Aladdin! He he)

"… Yes…" she replied, held his hand and mounted the bike with his help.

"You may need this," he said, handing her a helmet. She put on the helmet which was a little big for her.

"I am ready Richard" she said.

"Okay then. Hold on tight!" he said. She put her around his waist and made sure that she would be safe in the position. As Rich felt her arms around him, he thought, _now you're ready_. He started the engine and the two zoomed off, on the way to Kory's home. In seven minutes, they found themselves in front of the big house.

"I must thank you again for the ride, Richard. You have done so much for me today."

"Anything for a friend…" he said with a red face.

"I am your friend?" she asked with a smile growing on her face.

"Of course," he replied. Their faces were just about 7 inches away from each other. For a few seconds, they stared into each others' eyes until Katie came out and spoiled the moment.

"Hey Loser! Mom's calling!" she shouted to Kory. Kory looked down out of embarrassment, smiled, then looked back at Rich who was again smiling at her.

"Um, my place is really close…" he said.

"Really? Which house is it?" she asked.

"The big one"

"Rich, all the homes here are big," she giggled. Rich laughed too.

"It's the gloomy mansion… probably five houses away from here."

"Glorious! You are not only my new friend but you are as well my new neighbor," she said joyfully.

"Imagine that… Well, I'll see you in school tomorrow, Kory." He said with a smile. Just then, Kory's mom came out and called her.

"Goodbye, Rich!" she said then ran to her mother who greeted her youngest daughter with a hug. Rich watched her as she gracefully walked into her house. The door slammed and Rich was all alone. _Damn_, he thought, _I was this close_.


	6. Meet the Parents

A/N This chapter is basically about the Titans hanging out with their folks and siblings, having a little bonding time…

_**Meet the Parents**_

"MA, I'M HOME!" Garfield shouted who deliberately raised his voice so he could get some attention. A middle-aged woman with long hair came down the stairs with a baby in her arms.

"Garfield! How was school today, honey?" she looked worried about her eldest son, who looked hungry, tired, and—green.

"It was ok…" he said playing with the baby's hand and walked into the next room to get some food. His mother followed him.

"You always say that… What's wrong?" she asked with a concerned tone.

"Nothing; just that I won't be joining the Championships… Coach said I'm too green…"

"Coach is right, Gar. If you hadn't been fooling around with green dye, you'll still be under the spotlight!" she said as she handed the baby to Garfield who still didn't like the sound of _spotlight_. "So, that's it?" she walked to the fridge and took out some tofu.

"I have new friends…" he replied while throwing the baby into the air and catching it.

"What's wrong with Rudolf, Winston and Mortimer?" she asked; but Garfield only winced when he heard those ridiculous names.

"So, who are your new friends?"

"Some new girl called Kory Anders… and Raven Goth, you know Raven."

"Your crush… I know, I know… But is she ok to hang out with? Haven't you heard the rumors?"

"They're just rumors, ma." He said.

"You're right… Well, we're having dinner soon so put your brother in the crib and wash up."

"What are we having?"

"Tofu dogs… just the way you like 'em!" Garfield hugged his mom and walked to his brother's room.

"Stay there, Cody." He told the baby who was staring at him with huge innocent eyes; probably thinking, _my brother is a green alien_. Garfield walked to his room and picked up some darts. On his dart board was a hideous picture of Adam Finn.

"Focus… Focus… aim for the nose this time…" he said quietly as he was trying to aim for Adam's big nose. He threw the dart and it hit Adam's nose. Garfield began to shout and dance his "Victory Dance" while getting ready to shower. (Just imagine Beastboy dancing)

* * *

Victor parked his car in the driveway and ran to the porch only to find his kid sister crying in a blue ballerina tutu. She stood up, walked to her brother and gave him a hug. She started sobbing again. 

"Vicky, what's the matter with you?" he said quite angrily.

"No one saw me in the recital." She said in between sobs.

"Mom said she would… I bet she was there; then hurried back to work." He said then walked into the house. Vicky walked after him and shut the door behind her.

"She wasn't. Dad wasn't there too." She said while giving him a sad look.

"And you weren't there!" she said quietly.

"Vicky, did you really want me to be there?" a concerned older brother asked.

"Of course, you always went to my recitals," she said as she circled him.

"Hey! Keep still…" he told the seven year-old. "Mom and Dad won't be here till midnight… So it looks like I'll be cooking again! After that, we can play in the backyard."

"Yey!" Vicky shouted.

"Oh yeah… Vicky, why don't you pick out a DVD." He said as he winked at her.

"Thanks Victor!" she said joyfully and gave him a hug; but she could barely wrap her arms around him because of his muscles. After eating, Vicky brought the DVD to him.

"MEAN GIRLS??!!?!?!?!?!?!" he said with a shocked look.

"Please, Victor, please????" she begged her brother who was tired seeing a bunch of girls in pink going against each other.

"Fine! But next time we're watching ESPN…" he said grumpily. Vicky skipped to the den, followed by Victor who was mumbling: "I hate pink" continuously.

* * *

"ALFRED, I'M BACK!" Rich walked into the quiet mansion and jumped when the butler, Alfred, came out of no where. 

"Master Rich, how are you this afternoon?" the old man asked.

"Hey Alf, is Bruce here? I gotta talk to him."

"Oh, yes. Master Bruce wishes to see you in his office. Would you like a beverage before you go to his office?"

"Uh, no thanks." Rich ran up the stairs and searched for his dad's office. Rich barged into a room filled with bookshelves, sofas, and a desk at the end. Rich sat down on one of the sofas and a man in his late 30's came into the room from the balcony.

"Hey Bruce, what's up?" he said trying to get rid of the stressed look on his dad's face.

"Richard, can you explain the C's in your Lit Class?" in a serious tone

"Question is: can Mr. Mod explain anything??" he started mocking his teacher but stopped when his dad glanced angrily at him.

"Apparently most of your classmates are doing better than you are…" he told Rich who was listening but was staring at the picture frame that sat in front of him. It was a picture of him and his adoptive father in the beach. "I know that you can do better… Try harder! Meanwhile, I'll be taking away some privileges like Television and Surfing; although you can use encyclopedias for research papers."

"Sure…" Rich said groggily.

"Oh… I have something else to tell you…"

"What?"

"I'm hosting a party next Saturday for the neighborhood. It will be held here. There are some invitations I want you to give to some kids in your school. They'll just give it to their folks." He said handing Rich 10 envelopes with names. "I also want you to be there. Besides, the kids are invited too." He said. Rich went through the envelopes.

"Stone. Summers. Finn. Roberts. Brisk. Snyder. MOTH?!" he announced the names of his schoolmates who lived in the same neighborhood.

"Ah yes. Your much despised Kitten and her dad were invited."

"But you know how much I hate her!!!"

"Rich, we keep our friends close; but are enemies closer… Face your fears, young man" he said with a smirk.

"Oh joy." Rich responded sarcastically.

"By the way, we have new neighbors whose invitation is there. He has two daughters in your school…" he said trying to remember the family name. _Could it be Kory?_ Rich thought.

"The family name is… um… Anders!" he said once the name came up out of nowhere.

"YES!" Rich shouted out. Bruce stared at him and blinked twice.

"Is there something you want to share about the Anders?" he asked Rich who was bright red again.

"One of the daughters is my classmate…" he said with a sheepish smile as he started to recall the things that happened between them earlier.

"And you like her, huh?" his dad asked curiously with a grin on his face. Parents can be fun to talk to sometimes.

"I dunno… I bought her lunch today after accidentally bumping into her and I brought her home after her sister left alone in school." Rich replied.

"Make up your mind, kid. Just make sure she doesn't get in the way of your studies, young man." Bruce said with a smile.

"Yes, sir." Rich stood up, grabbed the invitations and ran out of the room.

* * *

Kory lay on a white sofa and stared at the ceiling. By her side was a box that had paint brushes, stencils, and paint. She was planning on painting her room with her dad, who was still at work, as always. 

A tall lady who looked sort of like her walked into the living room and sat on the sofa.

"Kory, I know that you were looking forward to being with your dad, but he will be coming later than 10." Her mom told her with a weak smile.

"Does Father prefer work over family? Even here in Jump City, he is still working overtime. It seems like he does not love us anymore." She said as she let out a tear. Her mom pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Your father loves us. That's why he's working hard; he's working for us. Do you think that if he loves us, he will be spending time with us 24/7?" her mom asked her, wiping the tears.

"Perhaps not. He must work for our money, education, food, shelter and all the basic necessities, correct?"

"Yeah. That's what he's doing, Kory. He's working hard because he wants to give us what we need." Kory smiled at her mother who pulled her into another hug.

"Since your father is at work, and your sister is on the computer, why don't we have some girl-talk?" Kory's mom asked. "Start with that boy who brought you home. I must know about him." She said.

"Oh! That boy was Richard; Richard Grayson. He is also our neighbor." She blushed as she mentioned his name.

"I bet he is someone special to you… Go on."

"Well, he is a real gentleman. He bought me lunch after he accidentally bumped into me, causing my food to drop. He also allowed me to sit with him for lunch because the place called 'the cafeteria' was filled with plenty of students." She said; her smile growing bigger and bigger while mentioning the details.

"But why did he bring you home?"

"Katie left me alone in school," she said to her mom who shook her head when Kory mentioned Katie's behavior. "And out of nowhere, Rich came up to me and asked me if I needed a ride home." She said with a smile. The two continued talking and Kory got to tell her mom more about her first day in school.

"It's good to see my daughter all-grown-up and actually going to school! Now, get to bed… You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow." She said as she kissed her daughter's forehead again.

"Good night, Mother. When Father comes back, please tell him that I love him." She said from the bottom of the staircase.

"Of course, I will. Good night, Kory" she said. Kory dragged herself up the stairs and into her bedroom. It was mostly white and light pink and there was a new computer sitting on her desk with a note that read:

_Dearest Kory,_

_I hope you are not having a tough time in school so far… It's only your first day! I apologize for breaking my promise and not coming home to help you paint your room. To make up for that, I bought you a computer which you can use for emailing your friends, researching for homework and playing games. I won't be home until next week; so please be good to your mother and make sure that the maid does her job. Take care of yourself, kiddo. _

_Love, Dad_

"We have a maid?" Kory asked after reading the note.

* * *

"Raven!!!!!" a woman screamed as she ran to her daughter with her arms wide open. She hugged Raven tightly as if she had been away for a long time. Fact is, she hugged her that way everyday. Raven pulled away from her mom who was so glad to see her. 

"Mom, I'm fine… It was just an ordinary day today…" she said, exasperated.

"Okay, okay… I just want to know how your day was." Her mom said with a sweet smile.

"Do you really wanna know?" she asked her mom who was nodding happily. "Well, there's this new girl in school and she's hanging out with us. Jenny's coming soon so can I go now?"

"Yes, you may, Raven. Remember, you are a special kid and I love you very much." Her mother said as she gave Raven a tight hug again. Raven walked away from her mom. She knew what the motherly-talk was about. Ever since the rumors about her being a witch started, her mother was there the whole time, protecting her daughter and fighting the mothers whose kids made it all up. She was very disturbedabout this that she even insisted that Raven should move to a different school. Raven didn't want to move. She decided to face the root of the rumors… a group of three, popular girls who have nothing to do but ruin people's lives. Raven walked to the basement and waited for Jenny. In a few minutes, Jenny arrived and they started meditating. They've been reading some books on meditation and came upon a chant that helped them relax.

"Azerath, Metrione, Zinthos…" they chanted together. Jenny opened an eye and stopped chanting.

"Raven, why did Logan join us? I need to hear it again" she said. Raven stopped chanting as well and opened up to her best friend. She told her everything again; from Kory and Garfield in the bus to Kory and Garfield in school.

"His friends are sort of disowning him now… The only thing they'd do with him now is watch Star Trek cuz they know that they'll be getting free sodas and popcorn." She said. Feeling bad for Garfield was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Do you think you'll be able to handle it all? I mean, he's still your crush…" Jenny teased Raven. Raven picked up a pillow and threw it to her friend who was lying on the blankets, laughing her heart out.

"What?! It's true!" she said then continued her laughing.

"Jen, you're my best friend… And someday, you're gonna pay me big time!" she said with a smile and threw another pillow at her friend.


End file.
